Feral (Hero!AU)
|date_of_birth=January 14, 1992 |relatives=Sarah (wife), Juliet "Julie" (step-daughter), Seth and Corey (step-sons), Cale Santiago (brother), Fauacuaipa "Fau" Santiago (father), Neela Santiago (mother) |affiliation=Team Justice, Team Injustice |base=New York City, New York |alignment=Good Bad |identity=Secret Identity |race=Metahuman |citizenship=American |marital_status=Married |job=Doorman at the night club "Pulse" Full-time villain |education = High School Dropout |gender=Male |height=6' 2" (1.88m) |weight=200 lbs (91kg) |eyes=Dark brown |hair=Black |place_of_birth=New York City, New York |face=Matthias Streitwieser}} Howl is the newest member of Team Justice, as well as the older brother of the already established member The Alpha. History Ferenc Santiago was born to Fauacuaipa "Fau" and Neela Santiago in New York City. When he was five years old he became an older brother of his little brother, Cale. The Santiago brothers, however, didn't had an easy childhood as Ferenc developed his fear inducing powers as early as 11 years old. The new powers were hard for the young boy to handle and control and it resulted in everyone feeling scared of him. The one person that the powers didn't work on, were Cale. Cale had, as young as 6 years old, developed almost the opposite power of his brother. He could control people's emotions, making them calm down from their extensive feel of fear when Ferenc accidentally caused it. Cale, if it is his biological likeness to his brother or for some other reason that is unknown, is the only one completely immune by his brother's fear inducing powers, and Ferenc the same with Cale's powers. They are opposites of each other but much the same at the same time. Cale tried to do the best he could for his brother but Ferenc still had it rough growing up with the powers he had, and the only one he really had were his little brother. But Cale were so young, that it really didn't give as much support when his own parents were afraid of him. As a result, Ferenc feels absolutely miserable for a few years of this and eventually ended up in a really bad crowd, in his early teens, still so very young. In this gang, the leader , a cold and calculating man, incapable of feeling fear as the psychopath he is and has no empathy for this feral little boy, but he sees the potential in him nonetheless and therefore takes Ferenc under his wings. Truly turning him into the name "Feral", he later will be so incorporated with, and the young boy, who finally feels like he has found a place where he can truly be himself and doesn't have to think about his powers anymore takes all things the leader tells him to, and gladly does it, cloaking himself in his newfound idenitity and purpose. The pressure and his newfound criminal ways proves too much for Ferenc's academic interest – not that there were that much there to begin with – and he drops out of High School in the middle of his third year, never turning a senior, turning his achievements completely into his new career as mutt of the city dogs. And in the gang he remained, sinking further and further into the criminal world and did more and more serious offenses, in the name and honor of the gang. Cale tries during all these years to be a support for his brother, but it never is quite enough. Because Ferenc still can't face his parents, the coldness they handle him with, and the fear still behind their eyes after so many years where he found a way to control them. But they are still so much afraid of what he will do, what he can do to them, how he can make them feel. Fear, the Villain As Ferenc's age progressed, so did his powers, and he eventually developed his power to transform himself into a huge black and grey wolf. Truly making him the "mutt" of the city dogs. With his newfound abilities, he progressed in the gang and eventually left it to become a freelance villain in his own right, giving himself the name "Fear". Because that was what had so many years been part of his world, so it only felt natural. He still remained in contact with his old leader, but progressed further into his villainy ways, that is until one stubborn little brother came into his world once again, and now brought a whole team down with him. Becoming Howl Currently unknown. Later life Currently unknown. Appearance Santiago are biracial, with a Peruvian father and a mother born of East Indian parents. Santiago looks more similar to his father than his mother, with deep set eyes. He has dark brown eyes with a nasty scar that cuts vertically across his right eyebrow and ends on his cheekbone, earning him a menacing appearance. The scar has left his eye damaged, its fully functioning and he can still see on it but not as fully as the healthy one. Santiago is an inch taller than his brother and brooding-looking. He has short black hair kept in a well-groomed fashion and the natural darker complexion of his parents. Santiago is 6' 2" (1.88m) and weighs 200 pounds (91kg). Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced strength * Metamorphic ability: He can transform himself into a huge black and grey wolf. * Emotional Control: He can control the amygdalae to increase activity and release noradrenalin (norepinephrine) out in the person’s systems and in the process creating a feeling of fear and anxiety in his victims. Howl is one of very few persons who are immune against the emotional control of The Alpha. Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant Strength Level Ferenc Santiago possesses the peak human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 6' 2" 200 lbs. He is able to lift at least twice his own body weight; enabling to press lift 440 lbs. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment * Howl Suit: Howl's current costume is made of a two-piece version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a black cape for stealth, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. He wears gauntlets to protect his forearms; his right gauntlet is more heavily protected than his left on which he instead wears a glove with metal claws. The chest piece have black and gray details, together with dark gray pants. Howl's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Mindhunter's but more than Pathfinder's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion ("Slice and hurt more, get hit less."). Similar to fellow team member Alpha, Howl's suit is also specifically made to accommodate his transforming powers; As he transform into his wolf form, his suit changes with him to accommodate his animal and human forms, contracting into the shape of a collar and then also instantaneously expanding back to the full bodysuit when he changes back to human. ** Mask: Howl's black domino mask grants the ability to focus on points farther than the naked eye as well as night vision. The mask is also outfitted with security systems and has a transmitter/receiver. *** Main Features: Gauntlets, Claws. *** Suit Colors: Black and Grey. * Fear Suit: As Fear, Santiago used a more darker, menacing-looking design of the Howl Suit, featuring two gauntlets and a "claw glove" on his left hand to slice his enemies. Completely covering his head and face he wore a Ghost-designed cowl as well as a mask with a menacing superficial red light coming from the eyes of the mask. He also wore a cape with a shoulder strap with a special design to make it looking more noble-looking, his upper arms were also bare to make it easier for him to shift into his wolf-form in his suit. Different from the tight-fitting pants of the Howl suit the Fear suit had lose-fitted pants with a red inner layer at the hips. The boots also had a inner red layer with metallic straps. The Fear Suit is most likely a re-design of the later Howl suit but fitted with a cape, cowl and mask. ** Main Features: Cape, Gauntlets, Claws, Mask. ** Suit Colors: Black, Grey, Red. Transportation Family tree Notes *Santiago's first power, fear-inducing, manifested when he was 11 years old. His second powers of enhanced strength and metamorphic ability came as he grew closer to adulthood, at 16 years. Trivia *Santiago is the older brother of fellow hero The Alpha. Etymology *Ferenc is a given name of Hungarian origin. It is a cognate of Francis, Francisco, François, Frank and Franz. *Unay is Quechua meaning "Remote; Underlying", and is a tribute and trace from his father's Quechuan heritage. *Santiago is of Spanish origin and means "Saint James". References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Superhero Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Team Justice members Category:Former Villain Category:Metahuman